Miku bokerdole
[[Hikari Bokerdole|'Past']] | Present | [[Haru Bokerdole |'Future']] }} “ never give up until its over ” Information Miku bokerdole ( 未来 ''ボーカドール '') is a Premium Type idol and her signature brand is Dreaming Angel . Her theme colour is . She is also the designer of the brand, Dreaming Angel . Miku bokerdole is prxpara's first and main character . Appearance MIku has the ability to change her form before performing any live performance. Her form changes depending what kind and type of perfomance. Although she got the same hairstyle as the other awakened vocal dolls, but instead having her hair colour green, it is purple. normal form = Miku has lovely pink eyes and long curly purple hairstyle pigtails . she wears a lovely golden set of headphones and a gold crown on her head . She is always seen wearing the dreaming angel brand , a princess-premium-type brand in pripara . she also changes her form when performing different types of live . She mainly stays in her normal form when performing premium type lives . |-| lovely form = Miku has lovely pink eyes and long purple hair tied in a ponytail. she wears a lovely pink set of headphones and a ribbon on her head . |-| pop form = She has cheerful sky blue eyes and purple hair tied in a side ponytail . she wears a gold music note accessory side of her ponytail. when she have change to pop form , she will say " Kira !!! " after a sentence . |-| cool form = she has ruby-colored eyes and purple hair. Her hair is pulled into a high side ponytail with her hairstyle is similar to her normal form , she wears a gorgeous set of headphones and wears a golden crown on her head . |-| Arcade form = She has pink colored eyes and pink hair tied in a side ponytail , she was always seen wearing pop type coords . Personality Normal form = Miku was a mysterious and clueless girl . She didn't know much words and used to copy all what others do . She didn't know what is friendship and she is always very lonely . she usually plays with Rhythm while Rhythm's sister is in school . |-| Arcade form = She was a mysterious girl in the arcade , she usually appear in special occasions or or in the weekends . she spent most times at home coordinating and designing clothes . Quotes * "never give up until it's over!!!" * Miku Bokerdole, is ready to shine! ( before a live performance ) * everyone are friends , everyone are idols !!! Etymology Miku (未来) ': her first name is made up with kanji, which means future. '''bokerdole (ボーカドール)'' : her last name is made up with katakana , which means vocal doll . Coords casual coords = * June bride pearl coord * Pure premium wedding coord * Melty Angel coord * Falulu wedding coord * sweet white ange coord * PriPari pastel coord * Sparkling Purple Stage Coord |-| Cyalume coords = * Rosette Jewel idol cyalume coord * Dream Jewel cyalume charm coord Idol Information lives list = *Miku's debut live *Miku & Rhythm Duo Live *Summer Day Solo Live |-| Relationship = yuki shirogane : they are rivals inside pripara , Yuki hates her mixing up word pronunciation and meanings. Rhythm Bokerdole : their best friends in Pripara , they usually play together when Yuki is having school . Falulu Vocaldoll : Miku is a big fan of Falulu . She hopes to perform with her in the future Aira Harune (Saints) : Miku is a big fan of Aira , she hopes to perform with her in the future Hikari Bokerdole : She is Miku's past appearance, she always guides Miku to be perfect idol . Sakura Ayase : they are friends inside Pripara , they always help each other |-| Trivia = * she's a premium type idol * she has a habit of mixing up word pronunciation and meanings which makes Yuki dislikes her * Miku is a vocal doll created inside pripara * she has the legendary prism voice * her prism voice is not very stable * she shares same birthday with Falulu bokerdole * her birthday falls in March which makes her Aries * she can do 4 making dramas in one live * she has the same mic with Falulu and Galulu * she is a divine idol * she currently doesn't have a team *she can change forms before performing a live *she created her own brand *she is once a Marrionette Mu user *she shares her brand with her friend Rhythm Bokerdole *she always shared her design ideas to Rhythm Bokerdole for feedbacks * she is a bad liar *she likes flowers , just like Falulu Vocaldoll Story of Miku Despite being born by scanning tickets , Miku was born after people's wishes by herself. After Miku was born, mentally she should use the Marrionette Mu brand , but she refused to use it . Instead of finding another kind of lovely type brand , she created the brand Dreaming Angel by herself , later it was shared among herself and her best friend Rhythm . Rhythm and Miku are very good friends and played together all the time . But Yuki , Rhythm's adopted sister hates Miku , so she forced both of them not to play together in the future . But both of them still play together secretly when Rhythm is at school in the morning . Miku ranked up fast by training herself and performing different live performance . She hoped that one day she could stand on the stage and perform with Falulu and Aira together as a team . she usually likes to coordinate and design coords , she used to talk to her past appearance in her sleep , which guides her to be an successful idol . One day Miku bumped into Sakura , which latter on became good friends and they helped each other together at important times . Sakura used to be very shy , but because of Miku's influence, she became braver and more socialised. She had dreamed that one day she can go out to the outside world and explore. Photos Category:Vocal Doll Category:Idol Category:Prism Voice Category:Angel Category:Premium Idol Category:Non-human Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Dreaming angel User Category:Divine Idol